


Unexpected

by mistrali



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt by an anon on rthstewart's 3 sentence ficathon: I saw this coming, but still I am caught by surprise.<br/>Thaina is meant to be female, in case that's not clear from the name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Oh, this- this is new, and I don't know if I want it, she thought, when she began to realise she liked Isas; it was altogether more convenient when they worked in the distillery _without_ her fingers warming and trembling where his long, pale, elegantly beringed hands brushed against them to take a new vial.

"What, exactly, is the matter with you?" he demanded, when she dropped a dish on the floor and thanked all the gods it had been wooden instead of glass, and full of rosehip oil rather than disease essence; she made a face at him, shook her head and set to cleaning the mess.

"Isas, if you're going to carp -" she began, rinsing out the cloth, and gasped when he leaned over the basin and kissed her; somehow she'd never imagined this way of moving on from her recent split with Thaina, because this was not just some man she'd met in lectures, this was _Isas_ with whom she had shared countless evening services as a novice, with whom she'd stayed up till five in the morning eating or researching or talking, and who only this morning had taught her about the different types of birds in Olart.

 

 


End file.
